


Чудо

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Kress



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: Через столько лет Хелен всё ещё может удивить свою Учительницу
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Чудо

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько идей позаимствованы у биографа Хелен Джорджины Клег ("Слепая ярость")
> 
>  **Персонажи:** [Энни Салливан](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD,_%D0%AD%D0%BD%D0%BD), [Хелен Келлер](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80,_%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD_%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%81)
> 
> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

Воспоминания преследуют её и никогда не перестанут; достаточно мелочи: случайно брошенное слово или искажённое отражение, по-особенному упавший свет, — и Энни видит фрагменты своей прошлой жизни, так ясно и чётко, что сердце на миг останавливается. Вот и теперь, стоит дотронуться до вазочки с клубникой, как ей снова пять, она несёт отцу в поле скудный ужин, а на лужайке у мистера Тейлора вечеринка, леди в прекрасных платьях и элегантных шляпках, таких ярких красок не бывает, наверное, она попала в волшебный мир фэйри, одна из женщин протягивает ей блюдо клубники со сливками, Энни оседает в траву там же, где стояла, ест эти крупные ягоды, глотает не жуя, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса…

— Миссис Мейси! — пожилая матрона, сияя, сжимает её руку. — Я так растрогалась!.. Ваша история!.. Бедная девочка!..

Энни приходит в себя, улыбается, качает головой, отвечает дежурно: ну что вы, это не только моя заслуга, Хелен была невероятно одарённым ребёнком. Но женщина хочет услышать совсем другое, поэтому Энни повторяет рассказ о том, как во дворе у водяной колонки Хелен наконец связала набор знаков жестового языка со словом и концептом «вода», и понимание озарило её лицо. До автоматизма заученные предложения складно звучат и легко срываются с губ, но Энни уже не знает, что на самом деле чувствовала в тот момент. Скорее всего, её беспокоила лишь очередная разбитая чашка, за которую предстояло отчитываться перед Келлерами. Отрепетированная история подменила собой воспоминания, стёрла их, превратила довольно обыденный эпизод в легенду.

— Это чудо! — со слезами на глазах восклицает женщина. — Чудо!

— Чудо, да, — соглашается Энни, чтобы закончить разговор.

Она устала: устала стоять, устала говорить одно и то же, улыбаться этим богатым благодетелям. Иногда ей кажется, что она прошла долгий путь с лужайки мистера Тейлора; на самом деле дорога описала полный круг. И где, в конце концов, Хелен? 

«Мисс Салливан, а где же Хелен», Кейт Келлер не обращалась к ней по-другому, короткий период «мисс Энни» быстро закончился, нужно было дистанцироваться от женщины, которая узурпировала её место возле дочери и оттеснила на периферию, в тень, в забвение; Кейт так до самого конца и не смирилась, что Хелен принадлежит и Энни тоже — больше даже, чем ей, родной по крови; их связь прочнее, глубже, уходит корнями в страшную черноту за «немыми железными вратами», красочно описанными Хелен в автобиографии. Тогда Энни была молода, полна энергии и азарта, могла полдня гоняться за своей подопечной по двору, на бегу поправляя выбившиеся из пучка чёрные пряди; теперь она грузная женщина с короткой стрижкой на почти седых волосах, тяжёлым взглядом и горькими складками у рта; когда она окончательно ослепнет, больше не придётся, по крайней мере, смотреть на себя в зеркало.

Хелен одна на каменной скамье возле птичьей купальни. Издали, болезненно щурясь, Энни узнаёт её по цвету платья — глубокому, удивительному оттенку синего, не похожему ни на какой другой; ткань, подаренная Кейт.

Подойдя ближе, Энни замечает в купальне птичку. Видимо, это кардинал — красное пятнышко на сером камне, трепещет и плещется в воде, и лучи заходящего солнца ловят мельчайшие капельки и раскрашивают их в цвета радуги. Хелен сидит очень тихо и очень прямо, потом медленно, осторожно поднимает руки и протягивает ладонями вниз, будто собираясь погреться у костра. Птичка продолжает упоенно плескаться под этой новой крышей.

Если дотронуться сейчас до её плеча, Хелен тут же встанет — без протестов, без жалоб. Скажет: «Прости, Учительница, я забыла о времени» — и вернётся к гостям. Именно поэтому Энни остаётся в стороне, позволяя ей ещё несколько минут одиночества и покоя.

Люди относятся к Хелен по-разному. Некоторые видят в ней не более чем дрессированного питомца, другие практически почитают как святую. Кому как не Энни знать, что на самом деле она тоже лишь человек, — и через столько лет всё же, всё же...

О чём ты думаешь, Хелен? И что будет дальше? Ты заговоришь с птицей? Птица тебе ответит? Но эти варианты слишком банальны, слишком обыкновенны. Вопреки всему жизненному опыту Энни ждёт чуда.

Хелен снова сидит абсолютно неподвижно. Энни смотрит на красное пятнышко в её ладонях и кажется себе огромной и древней. Динозавром или — одно и то же — каким-нибудь допотопным шифоньером, артефактом ушедшей эпохи. Сердце вдруг щемит.

— Что дальше, Хелен? — повторяет она вслух, тихо и задумчиво, потому что говорит уже совсем не о птице. — Что же дальше?


End file.
